Sora, Sora
by Scyithe
Summary: Would two nearly exact lookalikes be considered rare? To her, it wouldn’t. A tale featuring Sora as the Keybearer, Sora as the poor boy convicted of identity thieving, and Skyra as the girl who just wants to know who and where the heck her real twin is.
1. Chapter One

_**C**h**a**p**t**e**r **O**n**e _  
_**F**e**a**r** M**e, **f**o**r **I **a**m** A**l**m**i**g**h**t**y **a**n**d **F**a**m**o**u**s!**_

Sleeping peacefully in her warm, cozy bed, the unsuspecting girl failed to notice the door to her bedroom creaking open suspiciously, an amazingly handsome, brunette boy with unusually spiky hair and deep blue eyes and tiptoeing into her room. With a perfectly sculpted face, his hair somehow falling able to also fall into his eyes with a kind of casual grace despite its spikiness, and a well-toned body, coming with years of playing sports, he was quite the looker.

Prowling across the room silently with skilled steps, he positioned his mouth near the ear of the snoozing girl, and smirked impishly, before opening it, and screaming at the top of his lungs, "RISE AND SHINE, SKYRA! IT'S A _BEAUTIFUL_ NEW DAY, SO GET YOUR LAZY ARSE OFF THE BED AND OUT IN THE SUN!"

Shooting upwards almost a foot in the air, startled, but not allowing a single peep escape her rosy lips, the girl, turned to her twin brother, her attractive face contorted in pure rage. Silken brown hair, slightly spiky in a way, but not enough to be highly recognizable, cascaded elegantly to a little below her shoulders, framing her face charmingly, though slightly unruly from the nightmare that she had. Intense blue eyes flickered with distaste as willowy hands clenched into tight fists, knuckles turning white, as their owner prepared to thrust them out and throttle her idiotic brother.

Skyra turned to the boy, a look of raw hatred plastered across her face. Taking deep, sharp breaths to calm herself, she answered, "Sora, you have a freaking five seconds to get your ugly arse outta my room before I wring your neck."

"Five…"

Grinning, Sora took one step backwards.

"Four…"

Still grinning, the idiot remained completely still.

"Three…"

Nervously shooting a look at the door, Sora took another step closer.

"Two…"

The door slammed shut all by itself.

"One…"

Sora cussed, and made a mad dash for the now closed door.

"ZERO!"

With a swift, practiced lunge, Skyra leapt off her bed, tackling Sora to the ground, her hands latched to his neck.

"Temper, temper, my dear twin. You ought to take anger management classes," warned the boy, making a 'tsk-tsk' at her.

"Oh, really?" crooned Skyra in response, her eyes flashing with amusement and danger. Sora gulped nervously. "If I ever do sign up, I'll make sure to kill you first." She laughed. "Nope, just kidding." Standing up, she extended her hand and helped him stand.

"Saturday, right?" he asked, dusting his clothes. "Good, no school. I _absolutely_ hate school."

"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. _Obvious_," retorted Skyra sarcastically.

"Anyway," said an annoyed Sora, "Mom got you a new video game. Hurry up and open it!"

"All right, dipstick," snapped Skyra, running a hand through her hair. "But first, I'm taking a shower and doing my regular morning routine. Go amuse yourself with something."

"HEY!" he shouted, but his words went unheeded. Skyra grabbed some clothes from her wardrobe and entered the bathroom. "Stupid Skyra…" He plopped down on the seat in front of her computer, sulking. After about ten minutes, Skyra exited, hair wet.

"You washed your hair _again?_" questioned Sora, staring at it. Skyra shrugged.

"I hate the blow dryer," she stated simply, not exactly answering his question. "So, I only used it a little. It'll dry in about an hour or two, so it doesn't matter." Heading towards the cardboard box perched upon the desk, she grabbed a scissor and snipped the tape in half, pulling open the box. She tugged out the game container.

"Kingdom Hearts…? Wait a second… Sora, is that you?"

"What the heck?" He leaned closer, staring at the game box. "I'm famous! Hm… Fear me, for I am almighty and FAMOUS!"

"Shut up! Actually, that isn't you, because he looks too good to be you!" shouted Skyra, plucking the box from his grasp. She opened it, pulling out the CD and placed it in the PS2, turning the game on. Grabbing a controller, she walked backwards, sitting on her bed as she watched the opening. Starting a new game, the two began to watch the opening when the room and everything else beside themselves melted away, revealing what looked like an endless realm of… water.

"We're standing on water," remarked Skyra blandly, staring at the rippling surface. "Now what's gonna happen?"

"The two other keys. What will you choose?" echoed a voice.

"EASY LEVELING!" screamed Sora. Skyra elbowed him in the ribs, muttered, "Shut up, you twit."

The voice chuckled. "You didn't let me finish…"

Three pedestals sprouted from the ground, one next to the other. On top were a sword, staff, and shield.

"I get the sword!" cried Sora, rushing forward and grabbing it. The sword flashed, and another appeared in his hands, while the same sword reappeared on the pedestal. Skyra grabbed that one, the same thing happening to her as Sora.

Her sword was… shaped like a key. Curved in a feminine arc, both blade and handle, the sword fit perfectly in her small hands, light as a feather despite the heavy design it bore. Two black wings (A/N: Kind of like Oblivion…) protruded from the ends, a feathery texture. The entire thing was a gradient of black and silver, starting from silver at the top and slowly darkening towards the bottom to become jet-black. Engraved on the bladed area were feathers, giving a dipping feeling when she ran her fingers across it. Overall, the sword was smooth to the touch, looking a little like glass, but… more. To complete the key-look, two more black wings jutted out from the end, on the same side, one after another. The weapon was about two and a half feet. Sora's was a white version of hers, using the colors of white and gold in replacement to her black and silver.

_The two pieces of the keys to ultimate power. Both will be needed to open the two doors of infinite power. The Door of Everything. The key of light. The key of dark. The archangels of light and dark._

Sprouting from their backs were a set of wings, Sora's white, Skyra's black. They reached out their hands and grasped each other's tightly.

"I'm the angel of light…" murmured Sora, his sword glimmering with a holy and hallowed aura. "My sword. Angelic Wings."

"And I'm the angel of dark," whispered Skyra. Her sword glimmered with the same aura. "My sword. Demonic Wings."

They spread their wings, intent on taking flight and getting the heck outta the place. However, the water under Skyra's feet rippled, and she plunged into it, a loud splash emitting. Just before she was completely submerged, she saw Sora begin to fall as well. "Sora!" she screamed, and heard the faint cry of her name as well before her words turned to gurgles as she went completely underwater.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

There were voices. They were all faint, but still noticeable. Sitting up on the bed, Skyra groaned, holding her hands to her spinning head. Observing her surroundings, she was surprised when she discovered that her blue shirt and jeans weren't wet, or even her sneakers. Jumping off the bed, she headed towards the door, opening it and peeking out.

She cursed. "I need a way out…" Running down the end of the hall, she summoned her wings (summon meaning just sprouting them out of her back by will) and flew off the edge, seeing as it merely led to some kind of lift. Judging by the look of things as she flew around, it was a crumbling castle she was in, using lifts to carry its inhabitants around. Staring around, she caught sight of what looked like a small marketplace farther away, plus a huge waterfall area at another area.

"Radiant Garden," murmured Skyra, the name popping into her head. "Whole fudging mess started from playing that game… I have to find Sora and get the heck outta here." Flying towards the waterfall area, which she decided to dub Rising Falls, she landed on what looked like a green circular thing.

"What the heck is this thing?" she wondered, before shrugging. "C'mon! Something! I need to get outta here! A portal, or anything, _please!_ Teleportation? Yeah, I'd like that!" she cried, waving her arms around wildly. "Aw, screw this." She beat her wings and flew again, this time towards the marketplace. Landing on the ground, her wings vanished as she began to wander around. The cries of battle attracted her attention, and she quietly peeked around the corner, watching as a girl threw shuriken at black, giant ant-like creature and a man killing them with a half-gun half-sword weapon. Someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to yelp and spin around.

"What are you doing here?" asked a young woman, brown hair tied into a long braid, clad in a long pink dress. "I've never seen you around. What's your name?"

"Uh… Skyra," squeaked Skyra. Coming around the corner was the girl and man, both suspicious of the noise, but relieved to find that it wasn't anything particularly dangerous.

"Really? My name is Aerith," introduced the lady. "Oh, Leon, Yuffie, you were here too?"

"Yeah," answered the man. "Cid is still working on fixing up the system after that somebody hijacked it. I have a feeling that there are unwelcome guests in the castle…" His eyes flew to the castle that was farther away. "And who are you?"

"Don't scare her, Squall!" chirped the girl, bouncing forward. "You're Skyra, right? We heard Aerith. You're new here, right?"

"Y-yeah…"

Leon sighed, and slung his gun weapon over his shoulder as Yuffie broke into a rant about Radiant Garden, Aerith smiling with amusement.

"C'mon, we'll show you around!" she finished, dragging Skyra by the arm and hauling her around.

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"You want me to find the archangel of dark? What about the one of light?" asked a boy, arms crossed in a cocky, casual pose. "What, I'm supposed to seduce her or something so I can bring her back? You want me to do that?"

The cloaked figure chuckled. "Yes. It's that simple. We need the two archangels. Because our plan for Kingdom Hearts has failed, we have decided to go after an even more powerful force. Do not kill the archangel. The one of light will be dealt with by another."

Just then, a dark corridor opened, and out stepped a man with an eye patch, guns in hand. "I've located the girl, Superior." He smirked. "She's in Radiant Garden."

"There. Now go," demanded the Superior. "Xigbar, you are to track down the archangel of light with Saix." The man shrugged and disappeared in another dark corridor, along with another cloaked figure nearby.

"Xaldin, your job is to keep the Keybearer busy… if he were to meet the two Keyblade wielding archangels, things will get disastrous," directed Superior.

"Yes, Xemnas…" was the quiet murmur, another cloaked figure's face smirking as they too disappeared in a dark corridor.

Xemnas chuckled, and strolled to a shelf, pulling out an old, moldy tome. "Yes… The Door of Everything will be opened…"

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"Aw, man, where are you Skyra?" shouted Sora, the Angelic Wings Keyblade held limply in his grasp, sighing unhappily. Looking around, he rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Great, I don't know where the heck I am either!"

"Sora? Since when did you get here?" called a voice. Sora spun around, catching sight a lady, waving to him.

"Uh… sorry to be rude, but who are you?" he asked bluntly as they approached. She frowned.

"Huh? You don't remember? Jeez, it's like your memory's being tampered with. I'm Rinoa! You don't remember me? Or Squall? Cloud? Aerith? Tifa? Yuffie? Cid? Anyone?"

Sora shrugged. "Well, I'm not the Sora you know."

"Hm… well, you look a _lot_ like him… he's just more cute than handsome, and you're vice-versa," remarked Rinoa. "C'mon. Seeing as you have a Keyblade, something must be up."

"Why should I come?" asked Sora stubbornly, grinning. At Rinoa's glare he held his hands up in resignation. "Okay, okay, I'm coming!"

She led Sora to a door labeled third district, and they entered a large house at the entrance. Inside was what looked like a high-tech computer room. Several others were in there.

"Hey, Sora! Haven't seen you in a while!" called a blonde boy, waving like Rinoa had done. Sora frowned.

"Don't know anyone at all," he muttered. Rinoa sighed.

"Well, guys, this is Sora. He claims he's not the Sora we know though, so we'll go through introductions again," she said. Pointing to each person in turn, she continued, "That's Quistis, then there's Zell, right there, Irivine is the one with the cowboy hat, that's Red XIII, Red for short, and – wait, where's Vincent?"

"He went out again to slay some heartless," explained Quistis, not turning from the computer she was typing at. "Said that the second district is overloaded."

"Okay… Anyway, we're the Traverse Team, working to keep it safe from heartless. In Radiant Garden are the others..."

"So, Sora, if you're not the Sora we know," began Zell, "then who in the world would you be?"

"…My name is Sora Tran. I come from the planet Earth. Know what that is?" asked Sora.

"Wait… did you mention Earth?" asked Irvine, turning sharply.

"YES," said Sora slowly. "EARTH. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Jeez, nowhere as fun as the real Sora we know," muttered Zell. "Anyway… Earth, right?"

"YES!"

"All right, all right!" cried Rinoa, feeling havoc about to set in. "Isn't Earth one of the worlds that you can get to through the dimension rift? But… only people coming from the other dimension can get to this universe. How did you get here?"

"Opened a game and probably got sucked into the freaking TV," sighed Sora darkly. "Don't ask. So… what is this place?"

"Traverse Town," Quistis told him. "If you somehow got here, that means you have a purpose to be here. Since you got through the dimension rift, sorry, you won't be going back home."

Sora groaned. "I hate this. Completely. Hate. This."

"Hey, cheer up," urged Rinoa, patting him on the back. "You'll get used to it here! Besides, you can go to different worlds and meet different people!"

"Yeah, and get killed someday," muttered Sora sarcastically, running a hand through gravity defying hair. He was glad he did and Skyra did a little research about the game when they first heard about it, though it had already been popular for a while. "Have you met a girl named Skyra?" he asked urgently. "She's my twin. I really have to find her."

"Nice of you to go searching for your sister," answered Rinoa. "But no, we haven't met her yet. Quistis, can you contact Cid at Radiant Garden? They might know."

"On it." After typing for a while, she shook her head. "He said that she isn't there."

"But have they met her?" Sora piped up, hurrying towards the computer to get a good look at what was happening.

"Hm… says yes."

"Can I go there?"

"…"

"Please?" He tried the irresistible puppy eyes. The others sighed. Red nudged him towards a glowing, green thing in a corner. "What is that!" he yelped, staring suspiciously at the thing.

"It's a transport. It looks exactly like the ones used to get on gummi ships to go to other worlds, but we and the Radiant Garden group established this system where we can transport people, one at a time, to the other place."

"Awesome. Can I go now?"

"Fine. Get in the circle."

Sora obeyed the order, and was warped out.

"Good luck finding your sister, Sora."

_**X**X**X**X**X**X**X**_

Skimming the area, deep blue eyes concentrated on the world ahead. "Hey, Donald, stop at that one."

"Sure, Sora," squawked the white duck, continuing with his pressing of buttons and things. A dog, standing beside them, gawked at the world.

"Gawrsh, Sora, what is that place?" he asked.

"I don't know, Goofy. All I know is that Larxene told us that this is the new base for some new "evils". Black Abyss. Sounds ominous."

"Told you so," came a voice, issuing from a blonde coming from another room. "After the Organization didn't exactly trust me since Marluxia and I pulled that stunt with Axel before and tried to take over and I didn't exactly want to be in the group anymore, it was too late. I already knew about the new base. They're trying to recruit new members since some of us left, and some of us have been completely vanquished."

"Like who?" asked Goofy.

"Like Marluxia. They don't trust him anymore," came another voice. A redhead with emerald green eyes, emerging from the other room with Larxene.

"You two look weird," accused the white duck, named Donald. "Especially you, Axel." Axel and Larxene glared at them.

"So what if you've only seen us in cloaks?" huffed Larxene, dropping into a seat. She was wearing an outfit of black, which was a combined one piece that was a combination of a short sleeved, black-shirt and black shorts. A zipper ran halfway down the back. Axel was wearing a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans.

"I agree with Donald, no offense," said Sora sincerely, grinning at them. "You two _do_ look weird. I've never imagined that you would wear jeans and a regular t-shirt, Axel… oh, and are you two_ really_ on our side this time? If this is just some kind of trick, I'll kill you both, and you'll be officially dead. After all, nobodies only have two lives total." (A/N: Made that up O.o)

"Whatever," chorused Axel and Larxene.

"C'mon," insisted Donald. "We have to enter Black Abyss!"

Sighing, the group got off the gummi ship, entering the world named Black Abyss. Their eyes widened when they saw what was there.

"Holy… cow."


	2. Chapter Two

**_C_**_h**a**p**t**e**r **T**w**o _  
**_E_**_n**t**e**r **t**h**e **S**l**a**i**n**_

I got incredibly bored of not updating, so I just went, "Oh, to heck with the five reviews thing! Screw it!" I'm gonna update now! R and R please! Thanks! Oh, if you don't know what I mean about the "five reviews", don't ask (grins). Enjoy.

* * *

"Okay. Where the _heck_ am I supposed to be?" 

Sora sighed, huffing in annoyance, as he stared around the area, confusion obvious in his eyes. What was the place called again? "Oh… wait… Radiant Garden, was it? Certainly doesn't _look_ like a Radiant Garden." He snorted, staring around until his gaze fell on a crumbling castle far away. "Whoa…" Nervously laughing he spun around, and began walking in the opposite direction when a streak of black caught his eye.

A heartless.

Groaning, Sora immediately summoned Angelic Wings, adjusting his position into a fighting one, Keyblade at ready. Squeezing blue eyes shut, he gulped once more, said his prayers, and jumped forward into the air in a skillful aerial attack, slashing the Keyblade at the shadow, cracking one eye open just in time to watch the shadow explode into black particles, dissolving into nothingness.

He grinned. "Cool!" To his ears, it sounded stupid, but so what? He may have played a _lot_ of sports, but that didn't mean he was good at fighting. After all Skyra was the one who took kickboxing, karate, and martial arts. Even if she barely used those punching and kicking skills…

Giving himself a mental slap for remembering Skyra when he finally got his worried mind off her, Sora sighed, and trudged down steps, Keyblade held limply in his grasp. Several soldier heartless danced by, disappearing in portals of darkness. Gaping idiotically at them, blinking, he shuddered, and hurried away from the scene when a certain something whacked him over the head.

"KUPO! Sorry!" was the apologizing squeak. Sora caressed the area of his head it had whacked, mentally noting to watch where he went before making his legs move. He stared up at the creature, eyes widening incredulously. The creature had beady, cute little eyes, a petite little body of light fur (A/N: It's fur, right?), and two adorable purple wings attached to its back. The most prominent (or weird feature, according to Sora) was the point that it had a round, puffed up little red pom-pom connected to its head.

"HOLY COW!" shouted Sora, stumbling backwards as he gawked rather rudely at the creature. "What the _heck_ are you supposed to _be_?"

The creature drew back slightly in surprise, rather taken aback by Sora's sudden outburst. "Uh… I'm a moogle. Don't you have moogles in your home world, kupo?" He suspected that the boy was from another. Who in Radiant Garden didn't know about _moogles_? They were extremely common in the area.

"No," admitted Sora. "I come from Earth, and Earth doesn't have some weird, talking creatures floating around with purple wings, no offense to you. Who are you? I'm Sora."

"Sora, kupo?" asked the moogle, pom-pom bouncing up and down against his little head. "I'm Niko, kupo. I can mostly craft stuff, kupo… Not much else I'm good at."

"Really?" inquired Sora with a raised eyebrow. "Like what kind of stuff?"

"Weapons, kupo," replied Niko. "Some magical accessories… maybe some other stuff… kupo." He paused thoughtfully, flying a little closer to Sora. "Why don't you follow me? Looks like you need some help around here. Maybe Leon can help…" He tugged at a lock of Sora's hair before fluttering off towards another section of the village.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" cried Sora indignantly, swatting at the retreating moogle before following him, grudgingly muttering about evil moogles and wondering why Skyra used to have a moogle doll back at home when she was younger.

**_X_**_X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"What are these things?"

Sora screamed as he was drowned in a sea of white monsters, all too white to be nobodies, all of them clawing and doing anything possible to inflict damage on him. Only when the entire area burst into a flurry of flames were they burned away and gone. He slowly stood up, thanking Donald when the duck cast a helpful Curaga his way.

"These things…" hissed Larxene, destroying another cluster of them with a skilled throw of a kunai, exploding them with lightning. "What are they…?" She shook her head, gaze venomous, and slid something on. Axel did the same.

"Why are you wearing your cloaks again?" asked Goofy bluntly, eyeing them weirdly, along with Sora and Donald.

"Because," supplied Axel before lunging forward to kill another bunch of the red creatures. "Hurry up and kill them!"

Grumbling, Sora summoned the Oathkeeper quickly before joining the fray, swinging the blade around to kill the creatures. They did not perish as quickly as the heartless when they took in the group's blows.

"I repeat: what are these things!" cried Sora. "If we don't retreat, we're going to be annihilated!"

Larxene's eyes narrowed considerably, almost becoming like slits. "Slain… these are the Slain…" Almost instantly after she had spoken, the blonde had dashed through the crowd of Slain, destroying those she ran past.

"What's a Slain?" questioned Goofy as he charged into another horde of Slain, knocking into them with unstoppable force. The received no answer, for the three realized in horror that both Axel and Larxene had vanished. Something caught their gazes.

A white figure stood, cloaked in what looked like a white version of the Organization's cloak, two swirling portals of light near them before they vanished. Somehow, they could tell that the person was smirking.

"Thank you for Axel and Larxene," they called in what was obviously a feminine voice. "I'm sure that the Council will make quite some good use of those two… What a shame, Xemnas throwing them away." She laughed, before disappearing into another white portal. Before they could reach the portal, it closed.

"DAMN!"

To think Sora wouldn't cuss…

**_X_**_X**X**X**X**X**X**_

The room, to sum it up, was an utter mess.

Xemnas swore.

Aquamarine eyes peeked around the bookshelf, fear almost evident in them as he watched the man swear and cuss. Mentally slapping himself for even thinking that he was feeling fear, he stepped forward, trying his best not to cower from the man's glare.

"What now, Xemnas?" he asked, brushing a lock of silver hair away from his face as he crossed his arms again, smirking. "You seem… let's see… royally _pissed_."

"Silence, _Riku_," Xemnas sneered, rounding on the attractive boy. The silver-haired boy shuddered, inwardly cringing as well, as his lips curved into a hateful glower.

"Shut up!" he cried, throwing his hands up into the air. "I'm _not_ Riku! I'm not!" He breathed heavily from his outburst, though his level of hate had not lowered one bit.

Xemnas smirked. "Oh really? That _is_ your name though… though not directly." Riku shuddered again.

"SHUT UP!" he roared, summoning his Keyblade, pointing it at Xemnas' neck. "That _was_ my name, even if it still is indirectly! Either you shut up or I won't help you obtain your precious archangels!" Xemnas continued to smirk at the boy as he pulled back and disappeared through a dark corridor.

"If you wish, Kirzu," Xemnas said to no one in particular, chuckling, before he remembered why he was angry again.

"Superior, it appears that the Council has sent many Slain here. There are an overwhelming amount," reported Saix, entering the room through a dark corridor, Xigbar followed. "The archangel of light is also in Radiant Garden. How convenient."

"So it is…" muttered Xemnas. "We must destroy the Council. If we do not succeed, we'll truly fade back into the darkness."

"Agreed."

**_X_**_X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"…And this is Merlin's House!" finished the ninja proudly, gesturing to the door that stood before them. Skyra gazed at her blankly.

"That's the third time you've told me," she retorted irritably, scowling. "Yes, I don't need to have things repeated three times to understand. You only had to tell me twice."

"You weren't listening," answered Yuffie, still grinning. Skyra sighed, rubbing her temples.

"Man, oh, man, what have I gotten myself into…?" she muttered miserably, hissing when she heard Leon begin chuckling. "I hate you too."

"-SKYRA, DARLING, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?" cried a voice, before a blur latched onto her, sweeping her straight off her feet and sending her sprawling across the ground.

"Kupo, sorry, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith," came the sheepish voice as a moogle hovered towards them, eyeing the three weirdly. Aerith and Yuffie were opening roaring with laughter at the sight, while Leon was chuckling, trying hard to not burst into laughter like the others.

"Sorry, Niko," breathed Aerith, turning to the moogle. "Did you bring him here?"

"Oh, yes, kupo. Sora was lost, kupo." At this, Leon sharply turned to gaze at the moogle.

"Sora?" he asked blankly, looking to the boy that was now tickling Skyra, who was attempting to shove him off. He seemed close enough… but that wasn't Sora…

"Yes, Sora," said Niko meekly, fluttering towards the dueling pair that was wrestling on the ground. "Kupo, you two should stop…"

With a powerful shove, Skyra successful pushed Sora off her, glaring at him while dusting her clothes as she stood to her feet. "Sora, you git."

"I love you too!" sang Sora, grinning like a maniac.

"Jeez, who fed you sugar today?"

"Nobody."

"_Right…_" Sarcasm laced her words.

"Uh-huh!"

"Stupid. Just shut up."

"Who are you really?" inquired Leon, facing Skyra.

"I'm Skyra," said Skyra, a befuddled expression crossing her face. "My idiotic, stupid, twin brother, who is, somehow, older than me there is Sora. We come from Earth and he just so happens to look like some guy we saw on a video game box."

"Video game box?" he answered expressionlessly, surveying her reactions with his eyes.

"Yes! Are you an invalid?" cried Skyra, rubbing her temples. "You heard me… oh wait, I don't think that this world has any video games… uh… does it?"

"Damn straight," added Sora. "Who are you? I'm Sora."

Yuffie, who finally decided to speak up, said, "Jeez, you look like (mostly) _and_ sound like Sora. You just act differently. You must be one of those Earthlings living in that other dimension and somehow got through the dimension rift…"

Skyra opened her mouth to question them, but it was covered by Sora, who quickly said, "Yup."

"Mmmf!" cried Skyra, annoyed. "Mmmf, mmf, mff!"

Grinning sheepishly, Sora was about to take his hand off her mouth when she bit into his finger. _Hard._ Ouch.

Sora yelped in pain, immediately pulling away and caressing his injured finger, which now had some blood dripping from it, while glaring at a rather smug Skyra. "That's what happens when you mess with me," she said smugly. "Twin or not, I can still attack you." Sora sighed.

"Whatever."

"Oh gee, what a wonderful answer, oh _intelligent_ archangel," she murmured under her breath, low so that only Sora heard. He hissed, rolling his eyes.

"Now what?" he snapped, rounding on the others.

"Why do you have the Keyblade?" asked Leon, eyeing Sora's Keyblade. With a flash, Demonic Wings appeared in Skyra's hand.

"You mean these?" the two twins offered simultaneously, raising the weapons so that the others could get a better look at them. When Aerith nodded, Sora stated bluntly, "We got them when we got through the dimension rift."

"Hm…" hummed Yuffie thoughtfully. Her eyes then widened in realization. "The archangels! HOLY-"

"Yeah," interjected Skyra, ignoring the gapes they were receiving. Yes, even from Leon. "Obviously. What else would we be?"

Gritting his teeth, Leon slung the gunblade over his shoulder and said blandly, "I guess you two must be clueless about this all… we'll give you an explanation."

Sora and Skyra exchanged looks before following the brunette into Merlin's House.

"Here again?" groaned Sora, eyeing Cid resentfully. "That bastard kept swearing at me!" He pointed accusingly at Cid, who whipped out a spear and stomped towards Sora rather menacingly.

"Get your arse over here," growled the blonde man, spear pointing at the brunette ominously. Sora gulped.

"I guess that's my cue…" he said slowly, shutting his eyes. They flew open. "…TO RUN LIKE HECK!" With that, he darted, faster than a blur, past Cid and behind Leon, clutching the man's leather jacket rather tightly as he hid. "HIDE ME!"

Leon grunted in disapproval and grabbed him by the shirt, flinging the boy in front of him. Sora yelled, narrowly dodging Cid's spear, and ran for it.

"That's what happens when you mess with Cid," said Yuffie cheerfully as Cid chased Sora out of the house. Leon turned to Skyra, who was blinking the entire time.

"I'll explain everything to you then. You'll have to explain to Sora."

Skyra protested. "Whaaaaat? _I_ have to explain to the dimwit? Aw man!"

Leon sighed before launching into the explanation.

**_X_**_X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"The archangels are wielders of the legendary Keyblades, Angelic Wings and Demonic Wings, correct?" asked the cloaked figure to their companion, another cloaked figure, who stood slightly taller than them.

"Yes, Ziarik," stated the other simply. "They are the keys to the Door of Everything. When it is unlocked, it would spew forward infinite amounts of power, whether it be light, dark, or twilight power."

"Heh, I wonder where those nobody simpletons got it in their heads that they were twilight? Because of their fate to fade back into the darkness, they _are_ darkness. Those pathetic humans composed of _both_ light and dark are the twilight ones. How did they get it in their heads that they are working for _light_? It makes me question their stupidity," giggled Ziarik, smirking underneath her raised hood.

"Indeed," was the responding chuckle. "Yes… _we_ are the messengers of light. They are not. They are singed and coiled in taint. It is our duty to destroy them all."

A light corridor, identical to the dark corridors that the Organization used, except for the fact it was white, opened, a figure exiting from within. "Rosaz, Yamaza has successfully captured Axel and Larxene. What are we to do with them?" they asked. Their hood was off, revealing short blonde hair and stunningly amber eyes.

"Lock them up in the jail level," commanded Rosaz, smirking. "We'll have Kazir deal with them, Erikz." Erikz nodded, and disappeared through another light corridor.

"What about the traitor, Rosaz?" inquired Ziarik. "He simply left the Council. We…" She cut herself off, as though it were too painful to continue. "…we…" She drew in a sharp intake of breath. "…must we kill him?"

Rosaz flinched visibly, sighing. "I don't know… but first thing's first…"

"Oh, right… That will be kind of difficult, given the abilities of the boy…"

"You're still searching for her as well, right?"

"Yes. Don't worry. She's almost in my grasp," breathed Ziarik. "I've longed for completion. But then again, that sounds rather clichéd since that was what the Organization was after."

"We do have different goals anyway. It does not matter."

"Right."

**_X_**_X**X**X**X**X**X**_

"There. The explanation. Be grateful," snapped Skyra, glowering at her taller twin. "And since you and Cid have a truce, try not to be impolite, okay? I'll personally note to wring your neck if I need to."

"Sure," shrugged the boy casually. Knowing that he made the truce with the insane pilot, he was sure that he would live his life unharmed by Cid. "I know that. I'm not stupid, Skyra."

"Right…" she answered sarcastically. "I'm an elephant."

"…Shut up."

"So, we have to join up with Sora, right? The Keybearer, wielder of the kingdom key. But he'll be using Oathkeeper, right?" called Skyra to Leon, who was standing near Cid as he watched the pilot type.

"Yeah," answered the gunblade wielder without turning around. "You have to find him no matter what. Don't fall into the clutches of Organization XIII. They'll try to use you to open the Door of Everything. We don't need that."

"Alright."

The twins exited the house. Sora and Skyra faced one another.

"This is really serious-" began Skyra, but was cut off.

"-so I promise to be serious myself," finished Sora. "Yeah, sure. I understand. Could we get moving now?"

"But… Sora has the same name as you… we need some kind of difference…" She looked to Sora for a suggestion.

"Call me Darrin then," he said thoughtfully, smiling softly. "I've always liked that name."

Skyra nodded her approval. "Alright. Darrin it is. Remember it." She sighed, combing her pale hand through her hair. "Time to leave. Cid left us a gummi ship at something called a gummi transport, I think."

"Wait a second, it was inside…"

"Oh, right." They spun around, re-entered the house, and stepped into the portal. Green light surrounded them before it slowly vanished once again. Darrin shot Skyra a look that clearly asked, "How do you work this?"

Skyra swallowed, and cried out, "Transport us!" In a blinding flash of green light, the two were gone.

"Nice gummi ship," murmured Darrin quietly, stepping around as he examined the walls and the floor of the small, but sturdy gummi ship. Skyra could not help but smile.

"Everything's going nicely so far," she murmured, though it was clearly audible. "You're being nice and normal, probably so that you don't seem like who you are, and we have a nice gummi ship. Question is, how are we going to pilot it?"

The exchanged looks.

"We'll have a go at it then," Darrin breathed finally, entering the cockpit. Skyra shrugged and climbed after him.

"Where's the instruction manual?" demanded Darrin immediately after she entered, scouring the tiny room with his piercing eyes. "I'd prefer it if it were smooth sailing rather than a disastrous flight."

Skyra sighed. Even if Darrin had altered his personality to a quiet, thoughtful, cool one, that didn't help much.

"This is going to be a long day."

She collapsed into a chair out of frustration.

Darrin narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're supposed to help me, Skyra!"

* * *

And... the plot twists, turns, and thickens... How did you like the chapter? I know that the parts with the "Slain" and the "Council" and stuff like that are sort of confusing, so feel free to ask questions. Those will, hopefully, be answered in future chapters.


End file.
